Movies
Movies are images of a person in a fake life. A lot of movies have action, suspense, drama, comedy,romance-comedy- that includes fighting. Ganster (hood) movies Some of the best ganster movies(hood movies)are: *"Juice" with tupac omar epps *"Menece 2 Society" dont know the cast in that movie,"the best one "Boyz In the Hood" my dude ice cube cuba gooding jr and morice chestnut which died,BELLY with DMX,Nas(Nasir if i was'nt i must of been eskubar) Method Man ,Left I (R.I.P. TO her) and Sucker Free City which came out in 2004 with Popa doc from 8-mile it good. Now to the long itilian movie start with "Good Fellas" with robert denero casted in and "Casino" forgot the cast in the movie *"Scarface" with Al Pacino" And *"Heat" for got the cast and *"Pulp Fiction" with Samuel Jackson and John Trovolta . And for the Dip SET fans *"Paid In Full" with Camron Wood Harris and Mekhi Phifer i like that movie and dont get me started with *"Never Die Alone" with DMX that all the hood movie that i know of.State Property feat. Benie seigal, Jay-z, Memphis Bleek, Ochino Sparks,Rell its kind of funny that all the people that was in the movie are signed to Rocafella Records. Action movies And my action movies start it off with the *terminator 1-2 and the 3 one i lost interest in. *The Matrix 1-2 and 3 lost interest in there's lots more but i cant remember. Now to fightig movies dont get me started with Bruce Lee *"Enter the dragon" was the best Rush Hour 2 This movies has alot of action in it. This movie was filmed around 2001 and was nominated for best action paccked movie. Chris Tucker puts too much in his movies and he says a lot of off the wall crap. This movie is about two detectives, Lee and James Carter. They are in Hong Kong for vacation and then as soon as Lee gets a phone call from a chinesse diplomat, he's on a case to find this gang of Triads Created by Ricky Tan and led by a sexy beautiful assain named Hu Li. Here are some more sexy pics of her.She was in another movie call Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. As a young asian girl I say that she is a beautiful girl that has made it to the big sreen but she's not my soulmate... Gizelle is. Chris Tucker He is my favorite actor. He is funny in the movies he star in. He is always staring in those comedy movies such as Friday, Money Talks, The Fith Element, and Rush Hour (the first one. He was also in Rush Hour 2. I like the way he talks to Lee because even though he's chinesse, Chris Tucker tries to take advantage of him. In the first movie, when they met Chris Tucker says to Jackie Chan "...do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!!!" Jackie justs looks at him smiling and as usual Chris gets mad. Then he calls his captain that he made a mistake and then go on a mission to rescue Consule Han's daughter. She was abducted but at the end she was rescued. The kidnappers died at the end of the film. Chris shot one guy in his chest and another guy at least from 304 feet on the ceiling of a buildind he fell and landed in a water fountain. Whooo you know he dead. Jackie Chan He is the world's famous martial artist under Bruce Lee. Jackie Chan has been in so many flicks... I just don't know where to begin... Jackie Chan is a kung fu movie star, often referred to as the action star who "always does his own stunts." He doesn't "always" do his own stunts, of course. There are dozens, sometimes hundreds of stunts in an action movie, and if it's a routine fall from a cliff or tumble from a speeding car, Chan wisely won't risk his neck. One thing I like about him, is his english is funny when he talks. In the outakes in his movies he talks about his english. I like him, Chris Tucker, Zhang Ziyi and Roslyn Sanchez. Revenge movies Kill Bill, Vol. 1 Kill Bill, vol.1 is the best movie by far it has its eastern and western ways because it takes place in Texas to Japan back to Texas and just have some serious gory scene’s and all of the sword fighting was hot especially that girl with the mace her name was go-go yubari and she had the school girl outfit. And when she fought the crazy 88. Head line text Scary Movies are something else these days Headline text